Seattle's Most
by mslizabeth
Summary: Bella Swan is working as a reporter for the Seattle Tribune when an assignment comes across her desk she doesn't want. However, she gets stuck writing Seattle's Most Eligible Bachelors. What happens when she crosses paths with the elusive Edward Cullen?


**So...I pulled Seattle's Most. **

**You are having one of two responses right now. Either a) you already flounced this note or b) are wondering why?**

**Well, let me tell you. I have the world's most incredible husband who has held my hand and loved me through a lot of things (including fanfiction.) No one in this world believes in me more than he does (not even myself.) It's exactly the kind of support everyone with a dream should have. Since I finished Seattle's Most he's been nagging me about original work. I've been working on something original but he also wanted me to work on tweaking this to be original. So over the last year it's gone through an interesting face lift and plot revision. I did this to placate my husband, originally; however, through a string of events an editor wants to read my manuscript. (Likelihood is that nothing will come of this other than some feedback on what should be improved.) I am really excited for the opportunity though just to put it in someone's hands in it's new form. If you were in the middle of reading it or want a copy of it you can PM me your e-mail address and I will send you a copy. **

**If this upsets you, I'm sorry. Seattle's Most is my baby and all of you who read it mean the world to me. I know that pull to publish is a hot button topic in this fandom, so I expect I'll hear plenty of opinions. **

**A/N: I woke up about a month or so ago and I said "I need to write some more Seattle's Most" and so this outtake was born. It's a bit of a future take. A peek into Bella's pregnancy and an expanded version of their happily ever after. Remember I write fluff, so have some faith in me. This is supposed to be fun! But it makes me smile and I hope it does you as well.**

**For those of you reading This Is My Daddy, I promise it's going ot update just as soon as I unblock myself. It's about half way done already. I'm trying! :)**

**A/N: I thought these two needed a bit more of a happily ever after and I'm happy to be able to share it with you guys here.**

To: Bella Cullen

From: Renee Swan

Sent: February 8, 2012 11:37:15AM

Subject: How are you feeling?

Isabella,

I know that you are screening your phone calls, but I assure you that the last thing your father was trying to do was hurt your feelings. When he made the comment he made at dinner he was simply trying to make you smile. You know that you are the apple of his eye. So please stop ignoring us, I feel like we're going to miss out on everything and see pictures of our granddaughter on Facebook for the first time.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Renee Swan

From: Bella Cullen

Sent: Februrary 8, 2012 11:43:02AM

Subject: How am I FEELING?

I assure you that any comment whether made in jest and seriousness about widening doorways to the woman who is nine months pregnant will be taken the wrong way. I apologize for being a little overly sensitive. It is for that reason I have confined myself to the house until the baby deigns to make their 're not going to miss out anything, I promise I will call you when I go into labor or when I force Dr. Perkins to freaking induce me. One week past my due date. I'd pop if anyone would stick a pin in me. I swear I'm going to do that myself if I didn't think it would draw blood. It should also be noted that I don't even have a Facebook.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Cullen

From: Renee Swan

Sent: February 8, 2012 11:46:10AM

Subject: Remember your breathing.

Take a slow breath and blow it out like you're blowing out the candles on a cake just like you learned in Lamaze. Don't upset yourself too much, it's not good for you or the baby. This is perfectly normal for a first baby.I was two weeks late with both and your brother you, and I can personally assure you that you were well worth the wait.

All my love,

Mom

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Renee Swan

From: Bella Cullen

Sent: February 8, 2012 11:49:35AM

Subject: Seriously?

Who freaking died and made you midwife of the year?Sorry, I'm breathing now. In with the good pleasant air out with the anger. (It's not really working so I'm going to keep this short) I'll let you know when I go into labor, which probably won't be anytime today or tomorrow or the next day so don't worry about not hearing from the way, I'm totally blaming this week overdue thing on you now.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Bella Cullen

Sent: February 8, 2012 12:06:42PM

Subject: Can you?

Can you possibly pick up vanilla soy milk on the way home. We're out.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Cullen

From: Edward Cullen

Sent: February 8, 2012 12:08:01PM

Subject: Of course.

Of course, I can grab it for you, baby. Why don't you have Mrs. C go pick some up for you? It would be faster. We're still in the middle of working through some of the transitions that have to be ironed out, before I'm gone.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Edward Cullen

From: Bella Cullen

Sent: February 8, 2012 12:11:57PM

Subject: Really?

Can I just point out that I am still opposed to having a house keeper. Temporary or not. Also, one more completely valid point: you should already be done the baby is supposed to be here last week!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

To: Bella Cullen

From: Edward Cullen

Sent: February 8, 2012 12:13:01PM

Subject: Breathe, baby.

Take a deep breath. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.I will stop and get vanilla soy milk on my way home. Do we need Cheerios and bananas as well?

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"If one more person tells me to breathe," I grumble as I push myself up off the couch and pause for a moment to give my head a chance to stop spinning and my body to regain it's balance. I honestly had adored pregnancy for the first eight months; it had been good to me and I thought I could conquer the world and all those people who whined and belly ached about it were just looking for extra attention. However, month nine hit and suddenly I was too tired to converse, my ankles had swollen so I was the proud owner of cankles and everyone kept telling me to breathe.

"I'll show them breathing."

"Mrs. Cullen, can I get you anything?"

I look at Mrs. Crisp who was at my side in an instant. Edward thought he was doing us both a favor by hiring a temporary housekeeper to keep me from over extending myself in the weeks before and after the birth of the baby, but honestly, I simply couldn't bring myself to let her do much more than cook and take care of the laundry. If I were being honest, the only reason I handed over those tasks was I was too tired to perform either properly anymore.

"No, nothing. I'm going to run down to the market for milk."

"That's my job. Let me go for you; you want your vanilla milk?"

"No, please, Brittany, don't worry about it. I can handle walking to the end of the block and back even in my whale-like conditions."

"At least allow me to walk with you. What if you went into labor alone on the street?"

Her logic seems flawed to me considering I haven't felt even a single braxton hicks contraction let alone a real one. However, the shooting pains in my legs that the doctor assures me is my siatic nerve are bugging me, so I agree to her condition and grab my purse as we head out of the house. I attempt to make polite small talk as we make our way to the market. I know I'm terrible at this recently, but Mrs. Crisp pretends not to notice as she rambles on about her grandchildren and her own pregnancy.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it dear?" She stood by patiently as I shook the boxes of Honey Nut Cheerios as if one of them just might contain the more and I wasn't going to get cheated out of that.

"Is it normal for them to stop moving?"

"Well, the movement slows towards the end. Is it a lot more significant of a slow than yesterday?"

"The last time I felt her was the middle of the night when Edward was playing the piano to try to convince me to try to sleep again."

"Mrs. Cullen, I actually don't think that's normal. Perhaps you should call your doctor."

Her demeanor is calm and she offers me a serene smile as she takes my purchases from me, but something in her eyes tells me she really believes this could be something so I pull out my cell and make a call, explaining what was going on as I signed for the milk and cheerios and head back up the street as I await the doctor's instructions on the phone.

"A non-stress test. Oooh goody! An hour of laying on an uncomfortable bed, watching bad cable, and then being sent home,." I announce less than gleefully as I hang up and turn towards her, hugging the box of Cheerios to my chest. "Thank you for not telling me to breathe."

"That's Edward's line. Should you call him and let him know what's going on?"

"No, he's stuck for awhile. Would you mind driving me down to the hospital? If it amounts to anything, I'll give him a call."

Missing my afternoon snack when I had a fresh box of cheerios awaiting me on my counter top at home made me just a little —actually a lot— bitter, but the safety of my little girl was important enough that I forgot about my bitterness as I allowed them to make me sticky with goo and hook me up to monitors. I turned on the mindless but amusing banter of Clinton and Stacey and their poor subject of the week.

"Are you sure you shouldn't call Edward?"

Glancing over at the older woman who was fretting with her knitting needles more than she was actually knitting, I finally gave in, reaching for my phone and sending Edward a text to let him know I was in for a NST and to meet me when he was finished.

"You were so anxious you couldn't wait until our appointment Monday?"

"I'm sure it's nothing, but I wanted to be sure and not assume."

Something about the look in her eye as she studied the tape from the machine gave me pause. She was counting and watching the monitor spit out more information.

I can hear the nurse and doctor speaking in hushed tones and I can feel the panic start to rise inside of me.

"Well, looks like we're having a baby today."

"Is everything okay?"

"She's in a bit of distress; her heart beat is dropping when you have contractions. You can feel your contractions, right?"

I'm sure the look of stupidity on my face says it all as I shake my head. "The only thing I can feel is my legs hurt like crazy."

"Then I'd say that's where your contractions are. We're going to move you into a room, break your water, and get going. No need to call everyone and have them up here under foot, but maybe see if Edward can hurry."

It feels as if seconds turn into minutes and minutes into hours; suddenly the walls are closing in around me as they tell me that I'm not dilated at all. I shoot texts off to my family and Edward, not trusting my own voice to speak. Passing my phone off to Mrs. Crisp, I let them hook me up to an IV and listen to the anesthesiologist, Dr. Bible -in a different state of mind his name would make me giggle—as he explains the risks and anything else that can happen if the c-section goes wrong.

Dr. Perkins is by my bedside, assuring me everything is going to be okay and that I just have to focus and remember that this is what's best for the baby. I start to feel on the edge of losing it all as they take the brakes off the bed to roll me out of the room when the door bursts open.

"Edward, you're here."

"Like I was going to miss this?"

"I told you to clear your schedule."

"When will I ever learn to listen?"

Our fingers are entwined once he returns from scrubbing in. The sight of him dressed as if he were walking into a toxic situation makes me giggle and forget about the pain I just experienced when they shoved a giant needle down my back. 'Relax; and 'breathe'they said as if it was no big deal, that they could deal some serious damage with that their needle, but that was all forgotten when they introduced me to the nurse from NICU who would be attending to our little girl.

Laughter nearly bubbles from my lips when they say that I'll feel pressure, because I can't feel anything right now, let alone a little bit of pressure, but suddenly it feels as if someone hooked a vacuum up to me, then a small whimper and then nothing.

"It's a girl and she's beautiful."

"Dad if you want you can come take pictures of her to show Mom."

"She's 5 pounds 13 ounces and 21 inches," another nurse declares, urging Edward towards the baby. Needing to know what they were doing, that she was okay, while I was strapped helplessly to this table almost sent me into an all out panic attack.

x*x*x*x*X*x*x*X*x*X*x*x*x*x

To: Rose

(206)555-6869

She's still in NICU. They

are talking about letting me

try nursing her later today. I'll keep

you updated.

x*x*x

To: Bella

(206)555-1915

Are you sure there's nothing we

can do for you guys? We'll be up

after work again today. I hope you get

you get a chance to nurse and it goes well.

The pictures Edward sent of the two of you

holding her were precious!

x*x*

To: Rose

(206)555-6869

She's so perfect, Rose. I hate how

sick she is. I hate that we only got to hold her

for an hour. I just don't want to let her go.

x*x*

To: Bella

(206)555-1915

I know, but she's going to be better and

at home with you before you know it.

Are you sure you don't want me to come

up now?

x*x*x

To: Rose

(206)555-6869

Edward's here with me and I'm okay. Just

eating lunch and then going back down to

sit with my girl.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Making my way inside the room; nothing can keep the smile from my face as I spot my two favorite girls curled up in the plush velvet chair in the nook of the room. The only light illuminating them is a dim glow from the night light over head. I knew that nook would be perfect for late night snuggling; I only hated that I hadn't been here for it.

The last thing I wanted to do when the call came through of Lawrence's illness was run to the symphony to save the day; however, my ever charitable wife had pointed out that I was the only back up first pianist and it was a charity event.

The performance had gone off without a hitch, naturally. I could perform any of the pieces in my sleep, but I think it was the first time I knew my heart wasn't in it. Because my heart was here with a copy ofOh The Places You'll Go forgotten in her lap and a bundle of perfection tucked into the crook of her arm.

After taking a picture on my phone-I felt like such a girl sometimes, because I didn't seem to be able to get enough pictures of them—I gently pick Gabriella up from her arms, murmuring softly against her sweet smelling hair before checking her diaper and tucking her into her crib. I lean on the side to watch her sleep for a few minutes.

The days that had followed her birth had been some of the scariest of my life. Hearing the doctors say how sick she was, that we needed to sign off on a blood transfusion immediately had nearly ripped the heart out of my chest on the spot. We had watched her for two full days feeling completely helpless as she laid in that bed with all the tubes coming out of her, just waiting for the moment when they could promise she'd be okay, and to be able to actually hold our daughter for the first time. Watching Bella hold her for the first time, even with all the tubes it was the biggest turn around.

A pair of arms slid around my waist and a head rested sleepily against my back. "You look awfully serious. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I was just thinking about when she was born."

"Those were the longest seven days of my life; I still, I feel like I should have known something was wrong sooner."

"No, Bee, you heard Dr. Perkins. You made all the right calls and you saved our sweet girl. You were perfect then, and you are now."

"I don't believe that's what you were saying last night when I was shoving you out of the bed to feed her."

"Okay, I may not have thought you were so perfect last night, but even the moments that make me grumpy you're still my entire world."

"And you're ours. I still can't believe how perfect she is. I could watch her just sleep for hours."

"It's cause she got that perfect thing from her Momma."

"You're a cheeseball, but you're lucky I love you that way," Bella whispered as she kissed me softly, leaning up on her toes to brush a kiss over my lips. "Why don't you take me to bed so I can just you just how lucky you are."

No more words needed to be spoken in that moment as I scoop my beautiful wife up and carry her down to our bedroom. I never imagined my life taking the road that it did to find love, but I know that I couldn't be any happier. My girls are my entire world and my wife is right, I'm very lucky. The luckiest man in the world.

**What'd you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Confused? Let me know, I'm DYING to know...Seriously! :) Reviews are like cookies and I'm on a diet so I'll take all the calorie free cookies I can get!**

**ETA: For those of you curious Gabriella was severely anemic when she was born. After two blood transfusions she was completely healthy and didn't have any more issues. We faced this same issue with my oldest daughter and they ran about a million tests as to the cause and still don't have any idea. :) But she's four, healthy and sassy and I assure you that Gabriella had the same luck.**


End file.
